The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Fermentation processes are well known in the art. They are used to manufacture a number of different components such as acids, including lactic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, and succinic acid, alcohols, such as ethanol, propanol, butanol, and erythritol, and numerous other components of biological origin such as vitamins.
In the art, there is a continuous need for improved fermentation processes.